kinnikuman_italiafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Saga della Ventesima Edizione delle Olimpiadi Chojin
Saga della Ventesima Edizione delle Olimpiadi Chojin La Saga della Ventesima Edizione delle Olimpiadi Chojin (第20回超人オリンピック編, Dai-Nijuu-kai Choujin Orinpikku-hen) è la terza saga di Kinnikuman e riguarda la Ventesima Olimpiade Chojin. Informazioni * Capitoli Manga: 28-51 * Episodi Anime: 7-18 Nuovi personaggi: * Robin Mask * Ramenman * Harabote Muscle * Canadianman * Specialman * Skyman * Curry Cook * Brockenman * Kani Base * Kintaman * Amazonman * Lupin * Sphinxman * Zorroman * Copper Bellman * Tazahama Hiroshi * Gagne Mask * Alisa Macintosh * Red Shoes Man * Momoi Momoko Storia Inizio I Chojin provenienti da ogni parte del mondo sono chiamati a competere nel Torneo delle Olimpiadi Chojin per decidere chi tra di loro è il Chojin più forte al mondo. Kinnikuman scopre che dal momento che il Rappresentante del Giappone, Uttraman è stato sconfitto nell'edizione precedente alla ventesima Olimpiade Chojin, viene scelto lui come Rappresentante del Giappone al posto di Uttraman... Finché Terryman non arrivò con pessime notizie per Kinnikuman, infatti il Presidente delle Olimpiadi Chojin decise di rimuovere il Giappone dalle Olimpiadi perché Kinnikuman veniva reputato troppo scarso. Tuttavia il Campione dell'edizione precedente alla Ventesima Edizione, Robin Mask, decide di testare la forza di Kinnikuman in uno Sparring Match. Dopo aver riconosciuto il potenziale di Kinnikuman, e dopo aver visto che Kinnikuman stava resistendo al Campione Mondiale, Robin Mask, il Presidente Harabote Muscle accetta la partecipazione di Kinnikuman alle Olimpiadi come Rappresentante del Giappone. Terryman tuttavia avvisa Kinnikuman che Robin Mask stava trattenendo il suo vero potere, in realtà infatti Robin Mask nasconde un potere molto più elevato di quello che mostrò contro Kinnikuman. Preliminari As the Choujin naturally begin to riot, the king tries to explain that luck is important for a Choujin to have. Ultimately, the quarreling is put to an end by Robin Mask, who essentially tells the Choujin to either do it or go home. Pairing up, Kinnikuman sneakily choosess Kani Besu as his opponent, and easily wins, as Kani is stuck on 'scissors' with his pincer hands. Among others, Terryman also passes. Sasso Carta Forbice! La prima prova delle Preliminari si trattava nientemeno di Sasso Carta Forbice, così i Chojin iniziarono a ribellarsi perché consideravano questa una prova stupida, tuttavia come l'attuale Re del Pianeta Kinniku, ossia Mayumi Kinniku, spiegò chiaramente che anche la fortuna deve essere essenziale per un combattente Chojin, seguito da Robin Mask che esclamò che a chi non stava bene poteva tornare a casa. Kinnikuman sconfisse a Sasso Carta Forbice Crab Base, infatti Crab Base essendo un granchio poteva solo effettuare la forbice. Sollevamento Kaijuu La seconda prova delle Preliminari si trattava di "Sollevamento Kaijuu" ossia sollevare un mostro del peso di una tonnellata sopra la loro testa. Maratona Lunare L'ultima prova consisteva in una maratona fino alla Luna. Lotte Quarti di finale Dopo le preliminari iniziarono le lotte, i combattimenti vennero divisi in Blocco A e Blocco B. Solo 8 contendenti rimasero in gara ed iniziarono le lotte. Nel Blocco A le battaglie furono: Canadianman VS Robin Mask | Terryman VS Skyman Nel Blocco B le battaglie furono: Ramenman VS Brockenman | Kinnikuman VS Curry Cook Gli incontri del Blocco A vennero effettuate nel Korakuen Stadium, un gigantesco Stadio da Baseball a Tokyo, Mentre gli incontri del Blocco B vennero effettuate nella Korakuen Hall Semifinale Le semifinali si tennero al Nippon Budokan di Tokyo e gli incontri furono: Robin Mask VS Terryman | Kinnikuman VS Ramenman Finali Si tenne allo Stadio Nazionale Giapponese e l'incontro fu: Robin Mask VS Kinnikuman Lotta per il terzo posto Sempre allo Stadio Nazionale, Terryman VS Ramenman in un Death Match con catene! = Categoria:Saghe Kinnikuman